


Café at last

by wonwootrash



Series: Summer Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A really soft story, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluffy Ending, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some random female character is mentioned throughout the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwootrash/pseuds/wonwootrash
Summary: On that cold night of Valentine’s Day, it was Mingyu’s first date.He didn’t expected to what actually happened.





	Café at last

The sun had just set in the South Korean capital turning to pretty shades of pink and purple, the change between day life and night life was therefore occurring.  
Clerks usually exchanged all their baggage and their troubles for a glass of soju.  
However, it was Valentine’s Day and fancy cafés were being chosen over shady bars in the seamy side of the city. 

Mingyu happened to be part of this group of people who changed their habits. That night was supposed to be the night of his first date with a woman he had met in the store where he was working.  
She had quickly showed interest in the handsome brown-haired man and in the blink of an eye, she had decided to meet him in this coffee shop on the same day. 

Thus he was sitting at a table - the closest to the entry - and was reading Silk by Alessandro Baricco.  
The tan-skinned young man felt a huge passion for the words written on the thin pages. So huge, they enabled him to endure every little gust of wind that passed through the door each time a new customer came in on that freezing night.  
The novel was beautiful - beautiful in an uncluttered way, as beauty is. Seizable in daily things that stay unnoticed if you don’t pay attention to them. 

Mingyu had almost finished the book when he looked at the establishment’s clock. Nearly forty five minutes had passed between his arrival and the present time.  
He immediately checked his phone : no message from the young woman in question.  
“If I knew she would have stood me up, I wouldn’t have changed a single thing in my plans” the Gyeonggi-do native grumbled inwardly. 

Suddenly, the heavy entry door opened. Admittedly the annoying yet exciting clinking sound had operated countless times. Nevertheless, that time, a young man on his own walked through the door.  
He was dressed in black only, and despite that fact, he looked to be bathed in light. His silhouette was slim and his pretty, sharp face was hilighted with silver circular rims.  
He was shorter than Mingyu but seemed older. 

The brown-haired one was enthralled by the black-haired man’s charisma, by the way he had just sat at the table in front of him. He was so captivated his book fell without him noticing. 

“Sorry to bother you but your book fell” the new comer told him, a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, thanks a lot” Mingyu answered, embarrassed. 

“What kind of idiot am I ?” he thought, as the top of his ears blushed. 

His conversation partner adjusted his spectacles in order to read the title written on the front page. 

“It’s Silk of Alessandro Baricco !” the man whose name still was unknown almost yelled. “Well, well, well ! You are reading one of my favorite books, you have exquisite taste”.  
“Indeed, I am keen on the book. Although I haven’t finished it yet.”  
“Don’t you think the gist of the book’s beauty lies in the simplicity of the author’s words ?”  
“Exactly” the younger nodded. “This writer managed to make things no one’s paying attention to pretty and I think it’s marvellous”. 

Both young men were smiling shyly, they didn’t dare to get closer at first. Nevertheless, they understood they were bothering most clients as they were being noisy as hell. The unknown one was the first to break the pause.  
“Would you mind sitting at my table ?” he asked, trying to hide his almost frantic stress.  
“Well I...”  
Mingyu interrupted his sentence as his phone screen had turned on. It was the so-called client of his shop who had just cancelled their date. 

“She must have found better” A grin took shape on the pretty boy’s face before he could finish his sentence. 

“The night is still young, after all... Still, I can’t sit at the table of a stranger”.  
“My name is Jeon Wonwoo. I’m twenty two” pronounced the young, dark-haired man.  
“Pleased to meet you, Jeon Wonwoo. My name is Kim Mingyu and I’m twenty-one.”

The tallest moved towards the other’s table and by some happy coincidence, a waitress appeared at the same time.  
Mingyu left behind his irresistible urge to get drunk and ordered a coffee as black as the turtleneck on the man he had just met. As for Wonwoo, he said he’d rather drink a sweet hot chocolate than a bitter expresso.  
While they were being given their drinks, Wonwoo discreetly stole Mingyu’s book. 

The rest of their conversation was calm and dreamy ; even though they have known each other for a very short time, some sort of connection was established thanks to the literary work of art.  
Wonwoo was the first to leave - as he was the first to make a move towards the youngest. He bowed politely to the brown-haired man before saying very earnestly “I look forward to seeing you again”.  
When he got out, the gust of wind passing through the door of the shop seemed even colder than those that Mingyu had to bear throughout the night. 

Hence he decided to have dinner on site and to finish reading the book right after.  
A small sheet of paper poked out from the binding, at the exact same place where Mingyu had left his bookmark. 

“Here is my phone number in case you want to debate over Hélène’s letter or simply disguise your loneliness on a festive night  
Jeon Wonwoo”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> First of all, thank you for reading this story, I wrote it this summer and decided to translate it lately.  
> The title was inspired by an OST from Your name as I found it pretty lulling and comforting (it was the impression I wanted to convey in this oneshot).
> 
> I hope you like it, this is one of the two parts of "Summer Seventeen".The other one is coming soon !


End file.
